


Because You're My Melody

by becauseimstupid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Lukanette, Lukanette is endgame, Slow Burn, adrienette - Freeform, adrienette is not endgame here, lots and lots of jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseimstupid/pseuds/becauseimstupid
Summary: Marinette is a lonely high school student who is frequently ignored by everyone at her school, including Adrien. Marinette’s school life was looking bleak and isolated until she meets the handsome musician named Luka, who changes Marinette’s life for the better. Marinette and Luka quickly became drawn to each other. To Marinette, Luka has become a positive light in her life.But after some events and jealousy, Adrien realizes that he still cares for Marinette. But Luka has become attached to Marinette and does not want to let her go. Can Adrien and Marinette pick up where they left off, or will Luka steal Marinette’s heart?This is a story of Marinette and Luka, with all of the romance, drama, and rollercoaster of emotions  you can handle.FORMERLY THE MELODY IN MY HEART
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 63
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Welcome to my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic! And it is in fact a Lukanette fanfic. I am not a very good writer, but I really love Lukanette so I wanted to write this story anyways. Sorry for any errors or any imperfections regarding to this story, but I really hope you enjoy reading this anyways!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song: Sunflower - Post Malone, Swae Lee

It was the first day of Marinette’s junior year. Sitting next to Marinette in her assigned seat in her class was Adrien Agreste. She tried her best not to look at him too much. It wasn’t like she liked him- at least not the way she did back in middle school. Marinette and Adrien were good friends back in middle school. She had the biggest crush on Adrien of course, like most girls. Adrien was a very nice guy who also happens to be very handsome and smart, which made him the most popular boy at her middle school, and her current high school. Marinette mainly liked Adrien because he was kind back then. Marinette and Adrien drifted apart when Adrien’s mother passed away when they were in the 8th grade.

_Her death happened on a day that Marinette and Adrien were playing at the playground, having fun. Adrien was not supposed to be outside at that time, but she managed to convince him to have a little bit of fun. She saw how stressed he was with the extracurricular activities that his parents were putting him through. Marinette only wanted to help her crush feel better. But how was Marinette to know that something would happen to Adrien’s mother that day?_

_While Adrien and Marinette were on the swings, enjoying themselves without a care in the world, Adrien’s mother kept calling him. Adrien was too preoccupied with Marinette to notice the 50 missed calls he was receiving from his mother._

_“This is AWESOME!” Adrien laughed in joy as he swung high up into the air. “WOO, NO RESPONSIBILITIES!”_

_“YEAH!” Marinette shouted as she was swinging up high as well. Marinette felt very happy. Happy that she was with her crush and friend. But she was the happiest to see Adrien happy, because of her._

_Marinette and Adrien eventually got off the swings and sat on a bench to rest._

_“Thank you, Marinette. I really appreciate you taking me out here. This is a great break from fencing and modeling.”_

_Marinette smiled lovingly at Adrien, “Of course, no problem Adrien! I’m always here if you need me.”_

_Adrien took out his phone and immediately panicked at seeing the amount of missed calls that he got. “Give me a second, Marinette.”_

_Adrien began listening to the voice messages that his mother left her._

_“Adrien? Where are you? Your father and I are very worried. You are supposed to be in your fencing class in an hour!” Adrien’s mother exclaimed over the voicemail._

_After listening to five other voice messages, Adrien pressed to listen on the final voice message “That’s it, Adrien. I’m going to go look for you,” his mother declared._

_At the same moment, Adrien received an incoming call from his father’s personal assistant Natalie. He quickly picked up the call. “Natalie?”_

_“Adrien, where are you? Your mother got into a car accident. Please go to the hospital right away.”_

_Adrien dropped his phone as soon as Natalie finished her sentence. In a panic, Adrien and Marinette both got an Uber to the hospital. Upon arriving at the hospital, Adrien and Marinette found out that his mother passed away. Adrien cried the hardest he ever had in his life, and Marinette did all she could to comfort him as she cried as well._

_“I’m so sorry, Adrien. I’m so sorry.”_

_Adrien tried to hold in his anger, which did not happen. “Marinette, this is all your fault. If you haven’t asked me to hang out with you and ask me to disobey my parents, this never would have happened! Just why?!”_

_Marinette widened her eyes in shock. She was speechless that Adrien was lashing out on her and was blaming her for the accident. She had no words to say but to constantly apologize. She too felt like the death of his mother was her own fault._

_Since that day, they had never spoken to each other again. Adrien cut off all contact with Marinette. She never blamed him for that._

The bell rang, meaning that it was time for lunch. Nino was already waiting for Adrien outside of the classroom. Adrien left the classroom without glancing at Marinette and greeted Nino as they walked in the school hallways.

Marinette was in the middle of packing up her things until Chloe and Sabrina walked over to her desk.

“Nice outfit, Marinette.” Chloe retorted sarcastically. Chloe always loved to make fun of Marinette’s clothes. Of course, anything that was not designer was hideous to Chloe’s eyes. “Where did you get it from? Walmart?” Chloe and Sabrina laughed at Marinette.

Marinette rolled her eyes and ignored them. Marinette always ignored her bullies but never tried to provoke them. Marinette quickly packed up and walked her way out of the school. As she walked out, she saw Adrien being surrounded by a bunch of his friends, laughing at something someone else said. Marinette and Adrien accidentally made eye contact with each other, before Adrien quickly looked back at his friends.

She walked out of school and straight to the park, which was half a mile away from school. Marinette always ate lunch at the park alone. She liked eating at the park because no one else from her school ever came to this park. Most students ate at the school cafeteria or went out to eat at cafes. She purposely chose the specific park, as it was far enough for students to rule out the park as a lunch hangout spot. She took out the sandwich she made herself and began munching on it as she took out her sketch pad. She began drawing possible designs. Marinette loved fashion and aspired to be a fashion designer one day.

As Marinette furiously sketched, she heard the sound of the guitar. It was such a sweet melody, that she could not resist to find out where the melody came from. She put her pencil down and her eyes scanned the park, before she noticed a teal-haired boy sitting alone under another tree near her own.

Marinette stared at the boy in awe. Not only were his musical skills great, but he was very handsome. She was guessing that the boy was around her age. As the boy strummed on his guitar, he caught Marinette’s staring. He only smiled back as he continued playing. If the boy never stopped playing, Marinette was sure she could watch him play the guitar for another hour. She would rather do that than go back to school.

After another minute, the boy finished playing his song. He put his guitar down and looked straight at Marinette, which caught her off guard. “Why don’t you record me? It will last longer,” The boy chuckled.

Marinette did not expect the boy to speak to her, so she naturally stuttered. “I—uh- I’m sorry! The way you play the guitar is very beautiful. I’m very sorry for eavesdropping and staring,” Marinette looked down at her sketchbook in shame.

The boy laughed as he moved next to Marinette. Marinette noticed the boy’s sudden closeness, which made her nervous. _Relax Marinette, the boy is only right next to you._

“Don’t be sorry. I’m just kidding- I really don’t mind. After all, I am playing in public so I can’t get mad if someone wants to listen in on my music. That would be a little ridiculous.”

Marinette giggled in response, feeling relived at the boy’s comment. Marinette grew the courage to look straight at him. “Thanks. I just really enjoyed listening to your music, that’s all. It was beautiful, it was like I was able to feel your emotions through your music,” she spoke nervously but sincerely with a sparkle in her big blue eyes. This is the most that Marinette has talked to another person besides her parents. Despite her nervousness, she felt the need to tell the good-looking stranger the truth.

The boy, Luka, was used to hearing compliments for his musical talents. But the bluenette’s compliment somehow struck him more significantly than compliments coming from other people. It had something to do with her big blue eyes that Luka found to be very beautiful and gorgeous. He was touched at how sincere she was, although he just met her.

“U-um- Thanks. I take my music very seriously, so I am very flattered to hear that.”

Luka mentally hit himself in the head. Why was he even stuttering? He never stuttered, especially not in front of another girl. Girls did not make Luka nervous.

“I really mean it. It was amazing,” the bluenette assured him.

Luka was barely able to hold in his smile. “I believe you- no worries. I can hear your sincerity. I really appreciate it.”

Luka looked at what was in the girl’s hand, which was a sketch pad. _“Is she an artist?”_ he wondered. He also noticed the color of her hair. There were not many blue-haired girls around Paris. _I wonder if she’s full French. She definitely seems like a mix._

Luka cleared his throat. “By the way, I believe I should ask you: What is your nam-“

“Oh my gosh! I must get back to my school right away. My lunch is almost over, and I am half a mile away from my school.” Luka jolted as Marinette’s sudden interruption. Marinette excused herself as she quickly packed her things and got up from the tree.

“You better hurry up then. I wouldn’t want you to be late because of me,” Luka joked. Luka was entertained by seeing this frantic and cute bluenette trying to rush out of the park but was at the same time disappointed that he could not talk to her more.

Marinette noticed that one of her sandwiches were not eaten yet. She was too busy with her sketches that she did not have time to eat her second sandwich.

“Um, do you want my sandwich? I didn’t have time to eat it and I would hate for it to go to waste.” Marinette offered and added, “It’s okay if you don’t want it!”

Luka beamed at her offer. “I would love your other sandwich. I’m still hungry. Thank you.”

As Marinette gave Luka the sandwich, their hands briefly brushed. Marinette quickly withdrew her hand in embarrassment. Luka too noticed the contact and his heart was beating faster than usual.

“It was nice meeting you!” Marinette shouted as she ran off the park.

“Hopefully I could see you soon!” Luka shouted back. He smiled as he watched the bluenette run out of the park. He sat back down under the tree and took a bite of Marinette’s sandwich. He honestly found the sandwich to be delicious, and he wished that he could have more.

Luka looked at the direction where Marinette ran off. As the bluenette continued to occupy his mind, he said to himself “Wow, that girl is really something.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really aware of France's school system. But this is a fictional story so I am going by the American schooling system and I am also making things up along the way for the sake of the story.
> 
> This chapter's song: Hey Princess - Allstar Weekend

It was finally the weekend. Ah, were weekends Marinette’s favorite time of the week. Marinette loves the weekend because she was free from feeling the isolation and loneliness at her school. She spent most of her time either alone or with her parents, but it felt more peaceful. There was no pressure of her ‘fitting in’ at school and no classmates to ignore her or make fun of her.

Marinette finished her latest design yesterday Friday night. It was a pink skirt with buttons aligned at the middle. To add her own personal flair, she added a pattern of black hearts all over her skirt. Pink was her favorite color, after all. She paired it with a black sleeveless turtleneck that she sewed together last month. To complete her outfit, she put on combat boots and a pink scrunchie that she tied up in a cute bun, instead of tying it in pigtails. She was very excited to show off her designs today. She was so excited to wear her new outfit, that she decided to put on some makeup as well. She applied some eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, and blush.

Marinette has never felt comfortable wearing her own designs to school, simply because she did not have the confidence to. She always wore boring t-shirts, hoodies, and jeans. She did her best to not to have her wardrobe look too colorful and always stuck with basic colors. Besides that, Marinette always tied her hair in two pigtails whenever she was in school. She also did not even think about wearing makeup to school. Marinette _did not_ want to get any unwanted attention. The last thing she would want is for Chloe or Lila to make fun of Marinette for trying “too hard” to look pretty.

Where was she going, you might ask? Starting this Saturday, Marinette decided that she will attend her first fashion course at a University, which is Introduction to Fashion. For Marinette to be able to take a course at the University of Paris as a high school student, she had to apply and submit a portfolio that demonstrated her skills. The University of Paris only offered high school student programs for a limited number of majors, and Marinette was lucky that the university offered Fashion as an option.

Marinette decided to take the course now since she wanted to major in Fashion once she enters college. She figured it was the best idea for her to start taking a college course while she was in high school so she can start getting her college units early. Marinette had the time since she did not any friends anyways- and fashion designing was truly her passion.

Marinette could not wait until she was able to graduate from high school. Even though she was a junior, it would be her last year in high school. Marinette took extra classes during her first two years in order to keep herself busy. She wanted to get out of high school as soon as possible because all she wanted to do was to focus on her dreams. She could not care less for learning ‘mandatory high school subjects’ such as math or science. Anyways, her high school experience was less than desirable.

Marinette was very nervous about her first day of Saturday class. She hated her school and being around her other classmates. She only hoped that her experience in her fashion design class was not going to be like her experience at school. Marinette did not expect to make many friends, but she just hopes she would not be totally isolated and alone. But all that really mattered to her was that she can strengthen her fashion skills.

Marinette got off the subway and walked to the University of Paris. At the entrance, she took a deep breath before entering. She then went on her phone to look for the class location.

 _“Thank goodness I got here half an hour early. I have enough time to look for my class. Relax, Marinette,”_ Marinette whispered to herself.

At the same time, Luka was in the same college hallway looking for his Saturday class. None of them realized the other was within distance from each other.

While Marinette was walking with her eyes glued to the screen, she felt herself bump into a firm chest.

“Hey, watch where you are-“ Luka was about to scold the person who clumsily bumped into him until he saw who the culprit was. Luka had to do a double-take, because it took him a few seconds to recognize who the girl that bumped into him was. He stared at her, quickly noticing her nicely done blue hair, the beautiful features of her face, and how cute she looked in her outfit. Luka knew she was the girl she met at the park the other day. But he was shocked to not only see her again but to see how gorgeous she looked. He, of course, noticed the light makeup she had on that he felt enhanced her features. Makeup on or off, he thought the bluenette looked great no matter what.

“I’m really sorry!” the bluenette exclaimed. She looked down on the floor in shame and then moved her head up to look at the boy’s face. She immediately recognized the teal-haired boy. She was surprised to see him since she did not expect to see him after the first time they met at the park. Marinette had to admit, but she felt a sense of joy in seeing the sweet boy again. 

“Hey hey hey, no need to apologize. I’m sorry for overreacting. I was surprised, that’s all,” Luka assured, wanting to make sure the girl didn’t feel bad.

“I’m just so clumsy. It’s such a bad habit of mines,” Marinette placed both of her hands on her cheeks. She always blamed herself for everything, but she couldn’t help it.

Luka placed his hands on her shoulders. “I’m serious, you don’t need to worry at all. It’s all good.”

Marinette gulped and nodded. “Okay, if you say so.”

Luka inched his face closer to hers. “You know, I remember you. At the park. You never told me your name.” Luka grinned.

“My name is Ma-Ma-Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” She stuttered. Marinette wanted to smack herself in the face. She felt very embarrassed that she was stuttering in front of a boy she considered to be very handsome.

 _“What a nice name.”_ Luka thought although he knew he was probably being biased because the name belonged to the bluenette.

“Hi, Ma-Ma-Marinette,” Luka chuckled. When he saw that Marinette look of embarrassment, his face momentarily dropped. _“Ah, shit! I just met her, so why am I making fun of this kind girl?!”_ Luka mentally scolded himself.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to offend you… I thought it was cute,” he admitted, scratching the back of his head. He was afraid that he offended the pretty girl. That was the last thing he wanted. To amend his mistake, Luka quickly extended his hand. “My name is Luka Couffaine.”

Marinette could not help but blush at his comment. No one ever complimented Marinette that way before. She was always invisible at school, and girls like Chloe and Lila always got all the boys’ attention.

Marinette did her best to look Luka in the eyes, “It’s nice to meet you again, Luka.” Marinette paused, then asked Luka, “So… Luka, do you go to this University?”

“Actually, I’m just a high school student. I got into the University of Paris’ high school student program. I will be taking Music Theory today here for the first time today,” Luka explained.

“Wow, that is so cool! Although I am not surprised you are taking a class in music, since you clearly have talent with your guitar,” Marinette recalled.

Luka grinned in satisfaction. “You are too sweet, Marinette. My dream is to become a rockstar and tour all over the world. But I decided I should still go to college and major in Music. I need a backup plan after all, and I wouldn’t mind working in the music industry if my rockstar dream didn’t work out,” he chuckled.

“Being a rockstar sounds so awesome! I can totally see you as a rockstar! Are you already in a band?” Marinette asked.

“Actually, I’m starting a band with my sister. We are still thinking of a name though. We have a lot of conflicting opinions, unfortunately.” Luka wanted to know more about Marinette, so he asked, “So, I am assuming you are a college student here? You look a little young to be a college student to me.”

Marinette was tapping on her sketchbook with her fingers. “Actually, I’m still in high school also. I got into the high school student program also, and I enrolled in an introductory class in fashion.”

“What a small world! That’s awesome! So, I am assuming the sketchpad you are holding is of your own fashion designs?”

Marinette quickly nodded. “Yes, I really do love fashion design. My dream is to become a fashion designer one day. I even designed my outfit that I’m wearing right now!” Marinette already felt very comfortable talking with Luka. He was just so easy to talk to, and she was already drawn in because, like her, he had an artistic dream. Marinette almost never talked about her love fashion design with anyone else, so she was excited to finally get to talk about it.

Luka noticed the sparkle in her eyes as she said it. Luka admired Marinette for having such passion and determination. _Wow, this girl does not fail to impress me! She’s seriously amazing. I’ve never met anyone who designed their own clothes._

“I really do see your passion and you are clearly wonderful at your craft. Your designing skills are awesome. And your outfit looks great on you!” Luka spoke honestly. _More than great. Marinette looks stunning._

Marinette felt warm in hearing his compliment. “Thank you,” Marinette then asked, “By the way, have you found your class? I am still trying to look for my class right now.”

“Yeah, I’m still looking for my class as well. Let’s try to find our classes together. Teamwork makes the dream work, right?” Luka gently elbowed Marinette.

Marinette giggled. Marinette was feeling happy that she got to spend a little more time with Luka before her class. _Luka is such a nice guy. It feels so nice to finally have a decent conversation with someone._

“I’ll need all the help I can get, knowing that I am horrible with directions.”

After spending 15 minutes looking for their respective class locations, they found out that their classes were within the same hall. As class was about to start, Luka knew that he wanted to keep talking to Marinette. He wanted to get to know her more.

“Hey….. do you mind if…. if I ask for your phone number, Marinette? I think you are pretty cool to talk to and I would love to be friends,” Luka admitted. Luka was not sure why, but he felt nervous asking Marinette for her number. Normally, conversations like this did not affect Luka. Luka was cool-tempered and easy-going. _Why do I feel the most nervous I have felt in a few years?_

“I-I-I would be happy to! Let’s do that,” Marinette’s hand was shaking as she took out her phone and handed it over to Luka. Marinette felt extremely excited at this moment because she was finally making a friend. And a handsome one, too.

“Awesome,” Luka said, and mentally sighed in relief as he handed his phone to Marinette.

After Luka and Marinette exchanged their phone numbers, Luka asked “Are you busy after class? I didn’t have time to eat breakfast this morning, and I’m thinking of grabbing lunch on the way home. Would you like to come with me?”

“S-sure! I would love to.” Marinette’s heart was pounding fast. It sounded like Luka was asking her out on a date, but Marinette knew better than to think that. Friends hang out and eat lunch together too.

After that, Marinette and Luka said their goodbyes and headed to their respective classes. Marinette really enjoyed her fashion class so far. She liked her fashion class more than her high school already. Time was passing by fast for her.

After three hours, they met each other in front of the University as soon as they finished their class. They mutually agreed to eat at a music café within a short walking distance. They ordered their lunches and found a table outside of the café. The sun was out and the weather was the nicest it has ever been to Paris.

Marinette took this moment to secretly observe Luka. She noticed his olive skin, along with the fact that he was tall, and slightly muscular, although not too bulky. Marinette has not seen or been with such an attractive guy ever since she was friends with Adrien. Of course, she would never compare Luka with Adrien. They are both different people.

“So Marinette, what grade are you in?" Luka asked.

“I’m a junior at Françoise Dupont High School, but I’m actually going to be graduating this year since I took up a bunch of classes early.”

 _Oh, so Marinette is a year younger than me._ Luka was also impressed with Marinette but not surprised, Luka had a hunch that the girl in front of him was very talented and smart.

Luka put his hand on Marinette’s shoulder excitedly, “No way, my little sister goes to that school. Her name is Juleka. Do you happen to know her?”

Marinette felt the jolt of electricity flow enter her as Luka touched her. She shook off the feeling, and she scratched her head. She knew who she was, as she was in a few of her classes. She never talked with her since Marinette barely talked with anyone at her school

“I’ve seen her in a few of my classes but no, I’ve never spoken with her besides in class.” Marinette took a sip of her coffee, anticipating Luka’s reaction.

Luka nodded. _Juleka is not very talkative but she knows a lot of people at her school. I’ve met a ton of her friends before. Maybe I should ask her about Marinette._

At the same moment, Adrien was about to enter the café until something particular caught his attention. He turned his head, only to see.. Luka and Marinette… _together?!_ He stopped in his tracks immediately just to make sure his vision was not fooling him. Adrien widened his eyes. _What in the world are Luka and Marinette doing together?_

Adrien knew Luka because he was Juleka’s brother. Luka and Adrien had hung out several times before as Luka and Adrien had many mutual friends. Even though Luka did not attend the same high school, Luka knew most students at Françoise Dupont High School. This is because Juleka introduced Luka to all her friends. Students at Françoise Dupont really liked Luka for his cool and easy-going personality- and not to mention his musical talents and his good looks. Luka was the total package, especially to the ladies. And Luka was a cool dude, according to the guys. Adrien completely acknowledged Luka was a great guy. But at the current moment, he felt peeved at the teal-haired guy.

Adrien’s eyes averted over to Marinette when he noticed how different Marinette looked. Adrien was staring at Marinette with awe and shock… The first thing he noticed that was her hair was not in her usual pigtails. He thought Marinette looked _gorgeous_ in her outfit, he knew she probably designed herself. He gazed at her blushing at Luka when he touched her shoulder, which made Adrien feel a sense of discomfort.

Before Adrien knew it, he dragged his feet towards Luka and Marinette’s table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song: Nobody Compares To You - Gryffin

“Hey Luka! Long time no see,” Adrien greeted when he appeared in front of Luka and Marinette’s table.

Marinette widened her eyes, confused about why Adrien was in front of her and why he was greeting Luka in the first place. The confusion was then replaced with sadness because of how Adrien completely ignored Marinette even though she was right there. Marinette bit her lip and stared at her lap. _Of course, Adrien hates me, and I am always invisible to everyone._

Luka grinned and gave him a chest bump. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Marinette’s hurt expression. “Hey Adrien! What’s up? What brings you here?”

“I just finished a photo shoot nearby. Right now, I’m just grabbing some coffee for my friends since I’m about to meet up with them.”

“Man, you are working hard with all of these photoshoots. Gotta respect that. I’m with my new friend Marinette. Have you two met yet?” Luka asked. Luka displayed a furrowed brow when he saw that neither Adrien nor Marinette greeted each other. Marinette looked uncomfortable, while Adrien’s face was forming an unpleasant look. _What is going on between them? Going to the same high school, they must have seen each other around before…_

Adrien finally spoke. “Uh.. Marinette, hi there.” _What am I doing? Why did I come here just to be awkward in front of Marinette?_

“Uh.. hi, Adrien,” Marinette spoke quietly.

There was another pause, before Adrien spoke again, “Um by the way, I really like your new hair and clothes. I think it looks really great on you,” Adrien complimented awkwardly. Adrien meant what he said, but he felt anxious giving her a compliment given their history together, and how Marinette was currently affecting him. He stared at the bluenette, while nervously waiting for her reaction.

“Oh-um.. thank you?” Marinette said with a confused tone. She was flustered- she did not know what to make of this situation. A boy, who have ignored her and hated her for years, was suddenly complimenting her. Why?

As Luka observed the conversation between the two, he became even more puzzled. Luka has never seen Adrien act so awkward around someone before out of all of the few times they have hung out.

“Oh, I should get going now and order some drinks. My friends are probably waiting for me. I’ll see you guys around,” Adrien waved at them and quickly sped into the café. When Adrien left the two, he did not feel any less uneasy, especially leaving the two alone. He hasn’t figured out why it bothered him, and why he was still thinking about Marinette right now.

Luka wanted to ask Marinette about Adrien, but he decided against it. It was none of his business.

He gazed back at Marinette and attempted to grab back her attention. “So Marinette Dupain-Cheng… Are you full French? I’m curious because your last name is unique around here.”

“Actually, I’m half French and half Chinese. My father is French while my mother is Chinese. Both of my parents own a bakery, and it’s Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. If you haven’t tried our bakery before, you should stop by! My father makes the best pastries in Paris,” Marinette beamed.

Luka adored the way Marinette spoke about her parents. _How adorable._ In response, Luka snapped his finger in realization. “I have definitely heard about that bakery from my sister before. I’m definitely going to have to give it a try now.”

“Are you and your sister close? As an only child, I have always been jealous of people with siblings.” There was a lot of truth in what Marinette said. Marinette felt very lonely most of the time and wish she had least had a sibling to keep her company. She remembered how she begged her parents to have another child when she was five years old, just so she can have a brother or sister to play with at home.

“Yeah, me and my sister are pretty close. We did not have a father figure growing up and our mother raised us alone. I think that made our bond much tighter,” Luka felt at ease speaking with Marinette already, even with heavier topics.

Marinette and Luka continued their conversation for an hour. They really got to know each other during this time. They talked about their favorite music, shows, hobbies and more. Sadly, for Marinette, she remembered that she had to leave.

“I really should get going now. I promised my parents to help them out at the bakery. But thank you so much for bringing me out to lunch. I had a lot of fun hanging out with you today, Luka,” Marinette expressed.

“I did too. I can’t help but admit that I do feel disappointed I can’t talk to you more. You are so passionate, funny, and kind,” Luka professed.

“Oh, Luka…” Marinette was speechless.

“Hey, why don’t I give you a ride back?” Luka offered.

Marinette shook her head. “Oh no, I don’t want to take up any more of your time. I already really appreciate you hanging out with me today.”

“Marinette, I insist. I’m not that busy today and I would love to try the macarons you have been boosting about.” Luka wiggled his eyebrows in attempt to make Marinette laugh.

Of course, Marinette giggled. Marinette did not want to leave Luka just yet, so she agreed. _Wow, Luka is so sweet._

Marinette followed Luka out of the café and was surprised to find that they stopped in front of a motorcycle.

“Do you know how to ride this, Luka?”

Luka smirked as he handed over his helmet. “Why? Are you scared?”

_Luka and a motorcycle? Can this boy get any more attractive?_

Marinette furiously shook her head as she quickly grabbed the helmet from Luka. “No no, of course not! Well… maybe a little. I never rode on a motorcycle before.”

“Don’t you worry. You’ll be fine. Now, why don’t you give me the address to your house?”

“Wait! But now you don’t have a helmet, Luka. I feel really bad.” Marinette displayed a worried expression on her face, which caught Luka’s attention.

“Like I said, don’t you worry. I’m an experienced rider.” Luka hopped onto his motorcycle seat and patted the seat behind him. “Now get on, Marinette.”

Marinette carefully sat behind Luka. She was hesitant in putting her arms around Luka.

“Come on Marinette. You are going to have to hold onto me, or you’re going to fall. Now we don’t want that, do we? How can you pursue your dreams if you are injured?” Luka joked.

“Okay, Luka, if you say so. I am trusting you here. Don’t kill us now,” Marinette playfully retorted back before she wrapped her arms around Luka and held on tightly. Marinette’s heart was beating at 100 beats per minute, and she prayed that Luka could not feel how fast her heart was beating. Little did she know, Luka’s heart rate noticeably increased when Marinette wrapped her arms around him. He gulped, trying his best to calm himself down.

“Well, here we go.”

Luka drove off into the streets of Paris. Marinette immediately felt the rush of being on the motorcycle. She felt the wind, and she loved it. She loved the fact that she was spending time with someone, and that someone is as dear, funny, and amazing as Luka.

The only thing she was slightly scared about during her first motorcycle ride was her skirt accidentally rising. Marinette tucked away her fear and decided to enjoy the ride while she could. Marinette closed her eyes and laid her head on his back.

When Luka stopped at a red light, he turned his head back to check on Marinette. He finds her cutely laid on his back with her beautiful eyes closed. Luka smiled, feeling very content at this precious moment.

* * *

As Adrien bid his goodbyes to his friends Nino, Alya, Alix, and Kim, he went straight up to his room and laid in his bed. He sighed, as his thoughts drifted back to Marinette.

After his mother’s death, Adrien knew he had changed. He almost felt like she stopped caring for others. He certainly did not have remorse in cutting ties with Marinette at the time it happened. He was so angry and upset, that he needed someone to blame just to make him feel better- after all, his world was crashing down on him. He loved his mother dearly. He remembered back to the first day of his freshman year at Françoise Dupont High School.

_All of the girls swarmed at him, asking for his name and any piece of information they can get on Adrien. Most guys also immediately wanted to become his friend as well. Maybe it was because he was a model and that his father was a famous fashion designer, who knows. But Adrien did not mind all of the attention he was getting. It was better than being lonely like he has felt since his mother passed away. His father locked him up for the rest of middle school and the summer after, only allowing Adrien to go out for extraocular activities and his modeling duties. His father was also majorly devasted by his mother’s death. His father only became less strict when he realized that it was wrong to keep Adrien isolated._

_As he was still swarmed by a bunch of people even before class started, he noticed Marinette staring at him with an apologetic look. Adrien was barely able to stand the sight of Marinette. Just looking at her reminded Adrien of his own mother. The pain was still raw and fresh in his heart. He did his best to actively ignore Marinette and pretended as if she wasn’t there within his sight._

_Everyone eventually walked away from him, when Adrien told his new friends that he had to head to class. As Adrien was able to leave his locker, he silently gasped when he saw Marinette slowly approach him._

_“Uh… Hey Adrien.”_

_“Marinette,” Adrien said in a cold tone._

_“Um.. how are you doing these days?” Marinette asked quietly._

_“Bad, now that you’re here.”_

_Marinette’s heart broke at his statement. “I-I..”_

_“I don’t want to talk to you, Marinette.”_

_“Adrien, I’m sor-“_

_“Hey, you loser. Didn’t you hear what Adrien said? He doesn’t want to see your face. How about you walk away? You are clearly making him uncomfortable,” Lila threatened as she stood by Adrien’s side._

_“Yeah, why don’t you leave Adrekins alone, you freak,” Chloe spat, joining Adrien and Lila._

_Lila and Chloe were quick to defend Adrien because they both liked Adrien, which he knew. Chloe knew Adrien from elementary school, while he just met Lila a few minutes ago. Lila and Chloe were nasty girls who were selfish and cruel to those who they thought were below them. They were still quite popular girls, due to their famous and rich parents._

_A crowd began to form at the commotion. Marinette heard a lot of whispering, and she knew it was about her. She was speechless and did not know what to do. She just froze at her spot._

_“Whatever, I’m out of here. Don’t talk to me again,” Adrien warned her._

_Marinette’s eyes welled up, and she ran towards the restroom and cried._

_Ever since that day, Chloe always trash talked about Marinette while Lila made up some lies about her. Adrien did not even know what these lies were, because there were so many. This caused a daily ritual of bullying towards Marinette. With the combination of bullying and the lies from Lila, all students stayed away from Marinette. Another reason why most students stayed away from Marinette was that they saw how she had no friends. Marinette became very quiet and reserved, which her classmates thought made her weird. Marinette barely spoke at her school, because the bullying and cold classmates made her afraid to speak._

_While Adrien was the most popular guy at school with all the friends he could ask for, he knew that Marinette was alone at school every day. And he didn’t care. Adrien just allowed it to happen._

Adrien felt a pang of guilt as his mind flashed back to those memories. _I’m so sorry, Marinette._

* * *

Marinette was walking up the stairs to the entrance of her high school with a defeated sigh. Marinette realized that her phone was not plugged in when she was charging it last night. Now, she had a dead phone. _Just my luck._

Just as she thought her luck could not get any worse, she hears a shout from one of her classmates, Rose.

“Hey Juleka! Hey Luka!” Rose greeted them.

 _“Luka!?”_ Marinette shrieked.

Marinette turned her head in the direction of the shot and gasped as soon as she spotted Luka at the drop-off area in front of the high school with his sister Juleka. A crowd started to form as the siblings walked out of the car. Marinette was confused and surprised to see how popular Luka already was. Then again, he was quite a handsome musician. _But_ _what is Luka doing here?!_

Marinette immediately began to panic. _Oh no! Luka is really here! No no no…. he absolutely CANNOT see me here! Luka is my only friend! He doesn’t know that I’m a loser here. No, I absolutely do not want him to know that I am a loner with no friends. What is he going to think of me?! Luka is the only friend I have right now. I can’t lose him too. I would be so devastated if I lost him as a friend too…_

Marinette’s first instinct was to run inside the school and avoid Luka. She rushed to her locker, grabbed her books at a quick speed, and then ran again into her classroom. She found a seat at the back and was breathing heavily in panic. Marinette was terrified of facing Luka. She knew that she was going to avoid Luka at all costs, to make sure he never sees her at school. _It wouldn’t be good for him to be seen around me anyways._

Little did Marinette know that Luka’s appearance at her high school would change her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song: So Am I - Ava Max ft. NCT 127

Luka was homeschooled during his junior year, due to the trouble he got into during his first year of his old high school. Luka was in a phase where he was unmotivated to focus on school and barely did any of his homework. He even started to skip his classes. All he cared about was making music. Luka was the typical rebellious teenage boy.

Since then, Luka’s mother decided to withdraw him from the school and allowed him to focus on education at his own pace right at home. Luka felt very content in being homeschooled. He didn’t even feel like it lacked the social aspect as he easily made friends, especially with Juleka’s. But he did manage to become more focused on his education while he was homeschooled. He had a private tutor that really helped him stayed focus. He snapped out of his rebellious phase rather quickly and studied a few hours a day at least just so he doesn’t disappoint his mother.

Luka never considered going back to school until he got into a University, ever. Not until he met a girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

After Luka dropped Marinette off at home that Saturday, he met Marinette’s parents. They were the sweetest and most welcoming people he had ever met. Luka still wanted to spend more time with Marinette, so he offered to help Marinette’s parents, Tom and Sabine, at the bakery. Tom was more than happy to bring the boy under his wing and slowly taught him his baking techniques.

Tom and Sabine were in the middle of baking croissants. They had a large order of 50 croissants to make. It was Luka’s first time baking, but they did not know that. They decided to assign Luka with the dough. 

“Okay Luka, so croissant dough begins with butter, flour, sugar, salt, yeast, and milk. Unlike most yeasted doughs that require warm liquid to activate the yeast, you’re going to use cold milk. The yeast will work its magic later on in the recipe. In the beginning steps of croissants, the dough should always be cold. If, at any point, the dough becomes too warm… stop. Stop what you’re doing and place the dough back in the refrigerator for 20 minutes,” Marinette instructed. She handed all the ingredients and cooking supplies to him.

Luka nodded, trying his best to remember everything Marinette had taught him. He didn’t want to look clueless in front of her.

“You think you can manage this, Luka?”

“I’ll do my best.”

Marinette grinned. “Thank you again for helping us. I really do appreciate it.”

This is something he does not want to mess up. He was determined to impress her.

After Marinette helped Luka make the dough, Luka placed the dough into the mixer. Marinette instructed him to watch the dough, as she had to take something out of the oven. 

While the dough was mixing, Luka’s eyes peeled away from the mixer for a second to retie his apron. The second his eyes were off the mixer, the mixer fell out the counter while it was still mixing the dough. Luka widened his eyes in horror, and so he quickly rushed back to the mixer to unplug the mixer.

Luka nervously faced the Dupain-Cheng family in fear. “I’m so sorry if I damaged your mixer. I didn’t know the mixer was going to fly off the counter. I only looked away for a second. I swear. I wasn’t trying to be careless with the croissants.”

Marinette, Tom, and Sabine all laughed at him. “Don’t worry boy, you can relax. Is this your first time baking?” Tom questioned.

Marinette continued to sweetly chuckle, which made Luka blush. Luka never felt so embarrassed until now. _Great, I somehow managed to make a fool out of myself in front of this very cute girl._

“Actually yes, it is my first time,” Luka admitted with shame in his voice.

“Aww, don’t stress out Luka. It’s still awesome that you were kind to help us out,” Marinette reassured him. “Come on, let’s continue if you are still up for the challenge.”

Luna put a hand over his left side. “I’m determined to help make the best croissants your customers ever tasted.” 

Tom and Sabine watched the two, and then gave a smile at each other. They really liked the boy Luka. They hoped that Marinette would continue to spend more time with Luka.

After they had finished making the croissants, Marinette brought Luka inside of her home and into her room. Marinette and Luka at first felt tense as it was their first time in Marinette’s room together, but they quickly relaxed when they started to talk.

Luka scanned around Marinette’s very pink room. He noticed a bunch of her designs and photos of fashion models. His eyes then landed on Marinette’s video game collection. “Wow, you play Ultimate Mecha Strike III?! I love that game!” Luka exclaimed in excitement. 

Marinette took out her controllers and handed one of them to Luka. “Not only do I play the game, but I’m actually the top player in Paris,” Marinette boasted.

Luka smirked. “I’d like to see your skills in action then, m’lady.”

Marinette and Luka played the game for two hours, not even paying attention to the time. Marinette was a lot tougher to beat then Luka expected, but they both were having a lot of fun trying to beat each other. Marinette did not have this much fun since middle school. The only person she had played the game with was her dad.

“Aha! I win again!” Marinette cheered.

Luka sighed in defeat. “You are too good, Marinette. You are going to have to teach me your ways.”

As he spoke, he received a text message from Luka.

_Juleka: Hey, where are you doofus? Hurry up and get to our first rehearsal. Mylene brought pizza too._

Luka sighed as soon as he read the text. He desperately wanted to stay and spend more time with Marinette, but he had a responsibility as a musician to attend all rehearsals for his newly formed band, Kitty Section.

Luka and Marinette told each other their goodbyes, and Luka hopped onto his motorcycle back to his home.

After that, Marinette and Luka texted each other all week. They even met up during the week to go ice skating together. The more time he spent with Marinette, the greedier he got. It was harder for Luka to be homeschooled more than ever after he met Marinette. Waiting for her to respond back to him was the most agonizing thing. Of course, Marinette couldn’t always respond back to Luka right away because she was sometimes busy with school, homework, or she was helping her parents out at the bakery. _When will it be Saturday already?_

When Marinette and Luka finally got to meet up after their University course the next Saturday, Luka decided to take Marinette to The Louvre. Luka decided to take her there after learning that Marinette has never actually visited the museum. He adored the way Marinette gasped and commented on every piece of art with enthusiasm. _Marinette is truly one of a kind._

After dropping Marinette off back home that day at the museum, Luka set his destination to his house. While he drove back home on his motorcycle, his mind shifted to Marinette. He thought about the fun memories and warmth he felt when he was with her. Luka already felt such a connection with Marinette. This girl made him happy, and he knew it. No one was as tenderhearted, talented, and as beautiful as Marinette. Luka didn’t want to wait an entire week to spend time with Marinette again.

_Well, Marinette goes to Françoise Dupont High School. So does Juleka…_

That night, Luka told his sister and his mother that he wanted to attend an actual high school again, specifically, Juleka’s high school. Luka was not the type to dwell on a decision. Luka was a very decisive person. Once he makes up his mind about anything, he goes for it and nobody could stop him.

Juleka turned her head to her brother. “What? Since when?” 

“I just want to spend my last year of high school in an actual school, that’s all. Maybe I’m getting bored of being homeschooled. Or maybe I want to spend more time with my sister,” Luka remarked with a sly grin.

Juleka eyed him with suspicion. “That’s so suspect, brother. You never complained about being homeschooled until now. What is your real reason brother? I don’t trust you. Are you out to ruin my high school life?”

“Why, I think it’s fabulous that Luka wants to go back to school! You can finally have the true high school experience, Luka! In a classroom! With students! With actual teachers!” Ms. Couffaine exclaimed eagerly.

“But it’s already past the first two weeks of school, mom! How is he going to be allowed at my school?!”

“Eh sweetie, that’s nothing to worry about! If I apply Luka to Françoise Dupont High School right now they should be able to let him in, no problem. I personally know your principal Mr. Damocles. He would be happy to accept one of my children to his school. I’ll contact the school right now!” Ms. Couffaine faced Luka and declared “Luka, you are going to school this Monday!”

Luka hugged his mother. “Awesome, thanks mom.”

“Oh boy. Hope you can handle the school work, big bro,” Juleka warned him.

Luka secretly smiled when Juleka and his mother weren't looking at him. He was excited for what awaited him. Mostly, he was excited to be able to see Marinette more often.

* * *

Luka was slightly overwhelmed when a swarm of students ran up to him as he got out of his mother’s car.

“Enjoy your day at school, my children!” his mother shouted through her car window, before she drove off.

Luka was a calm-headed guy, so he quickly adjusted to the noise and greeted back every one of his familiar friends.

“Yo Luka! Can’t believe you go here now. Senior year is going to be so sick!” Kim announced.

“Wow, Luka is here now. It’s going to be so much more fun now! Yay!” Rose cheered.

“There is a 99% chance that Luka’s appearance at this high school is going to make every student happier,” Max affirmed.

“Now all members of Kitty Section are here!” Ivan cheered.

A blonde girl and a brunette made their way through their crowd and appeared in front of Luka.

“Oh now, who is this hottie?” Chloe gushed.

“It seems like you’re already popular here even though you just got here. What is your name? My name is _Lila_.” Lila cooed as she extended her hand for a handshake.

Chloe joined with a wink. “And I’m _Chloe_.”

Luka gave a fake smile and shook both of their hands. “Nice meeting you both.”

"So, what year are you in, Luka?"

"I'm a senior."

"Oh my gosh! A year older than me. You only have one year left. I wish you came to this school earlier," Lila flirted.

"Uh, yeah... right."

Adrien and Nino found where the commotion was and went to greet Luka also.

“Hey dude! Happy first day of high school!” Nino and Luka did a chest bump and greeted Nino back.

Adrien gave Luka chest bump as well. “Hey Luka. Nice seeing you again.”

It wasn’t like Adrien had anything against Luka, but he felt uneasy about Luka’s appearance after seeing him with Marinette two weeks ago. Adrien then remembered Marinette. He wondered how things would play out between the two while they were at school.

Luka did not tell Marinette that he was going to attend her high school until this morning. He originally wanted to surprise Marinette, but his excitement got the best of him and so he decided to text her the news two hours ago.

Luka checked his phone for the hundredth time, with no response back from Marinette. Luka tried his best to hide his disappointment in front of his friends.

“Who you texting there, Luka?” Alix inquired.

“It’s no one. Just checking the time.”

_That’s so weird. She hasn’t texted me back all morning. I was hoping I could see her today. She’s the one I was looking forward to seeing the most. Maybe she’s busy right now._

Three periods took forever to pass by for Luka. His classes were not _horrible._ Sure, a bit boring, but not horrible. He really liked his classmates besides some of the conceited girls he spoke to this morning. He was miserable because he had not seen or found Marinette. Not seeing Marinette made him feel anxious, especially because she still had not responded to him. _What’s going on? Is she ignoring me? Maybe she never wanted me to come here… What was I thinking?_

With a lot of heaviness in his heart, he tucked away his phone. Luka decided to also tuck away his thoughts about Marinette, the girl who he so badly wanted to become closer to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song: Back to You - Selena Gomez

It was Marinette’s fourth period, which was P.E. Marinette was relieved that Luka was not in any of her first three classes so far. She just prayed he was not in P.E. with her, where Marinette was the most vulnerable to bullying. P.E. already sucked for her, as her classmates such as Adrien, Chloe, and Lila were in her class. _I just have to get through to this period, and I can finally be left alone at lunch._

After Marinette put her P.E. shirt over her bra, Lila came up to Marinette. “Hey Marinette, do you think you can do me a favor? There is this new boy, who’s way out of your league. Can you go to detention for me? I’m too busy after school now that I need to spend time getting to know Luka. It’s not like you had plans after school, right? Since you are _such_ a loner.”

Marinette only glared at Lila. She couldn’t help but feel disgusted that Luka had to converse with someone of the likes of _Lila._

“No thank you, Lila. I have ways I can better spend my time,” Marinette spoke harshly. Wanting to leave, she slammed her lockers more loudly than she wanted to and walked out of the girl’s locker rooms.

Unluckily for her, she immediately spotted Luka in her class as soon as she got out of the girl’s locker room. Luka was talking to Nathaniel as they head to the field. Marinette took the opportunity to hide from Luka’s line of sight by creeping up near other students as her shield. Marinette accidentally got to close to Adrien without realizing it.

Adrien looked at Marinette with a hint of surprise. “Ummm…”

Adrien raised his eyebrow, confused on what Marinette was doing. _Why isn’t she with Luka? The bigger question is: why does it look like she is hiding from him? Not like I’m complaining._

Marinette quickly got away from Adrien, not wanting to be anywhere near him in case he got annoyed.

“What is that loner doing?” Sabrina whispered to Chloe, as they both watched Marinette.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, before she went back to filing her nails. “She’s being weirder than usual.”

“What are you two talking about?” Kim inquired, who suddenly popped up in the middle of their conversation.

“The loner is just being a weirdo, like always. I think I saw her glare at me today. Pft, how dare she look at me,” Chloe scoffed.

Lila came in to join the conversation. “Marinette is the rudest girl I have ever met. I tried to have a conversation with her because I felt _so_ bad for her. The girl has no friends after all. And she tells me to go away, spat on me, and then pushed me against the lockers. My feelings are so hurt.” Lila exaggerated.

Kim patted Lila on the back. “What the hell?! That’s totally not okay! It’s unfortunate that she is so rude. Lila, just try to forget about Marinette. She’s not worth your time at all. That’s why no one likes her,” Kim said, trying to cheer up Lila. Why Marinette acted that way to Chloe and Lila was beyond Kim. Kim became pissed off at the girl.

“Kim, I’m literally so hurt by what Marinette did,” Lila lied, anticipating Kim’s response.

“Don’t you worry. I’ll get back at her for you. She’s going to get what she deserves,” Kim declared.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “What _are you_ planning to do?”

The four of them huddled and began forming a plan before their P.E. teacher whistled, signaling that it was time for P.E. to start.

Luckily for Marinette, Luka had a different P.E. teacher than the one she had. All of the students were on the field, but at least having different teachers would mean a smaller chance of running into Luka.

After a painful hour of playing kickball, she headed straight to the showers. Marinette felt gross and often washed at the locker rooms after P.E. She always took her time, since lunchtime was right after and no one ever waited for her. All of the girls had already left the locker room, which made Marinette the only girl inside.

Meanwhile, Kim carefully checked if anyone was inside the girl’s locker room before he snuck in with Sabrina. Lila and Chloe insisted that they could not risk getting caught, so they convinced Kim and Sabrina to do the dirty work. Sabrina took Marinette’s clothes that she hung in front of her shower stall.

“Kim, find Marinette’s P.E. clothes also!”

“She’s not going to have anything to wear outside though...” Kim told her.

“We must do this for Chloe. And Lila!” Sabrina reminded.

Kim with slight hesitation grabbed Marinette’s P.E. clothes which he found on the bench. “Guess this is karma...”

“Let’s get out of here!” Kim and Sabrina immediately ran out of the locker room as soon as they completed their task.

Five minutes later, Marinette who unaware of what just happened, turned off the shower and reached for the clothes that she had placed in front of the stall. Marinette gasped when she realized her dilemma. All her clothes were _gone!_ Not only could she not find her regular clothes, but she couldn't even find her P.E. clothes. She had _nothing._

Marinette, with a towel wrapped around her, began looking all over the locker room for a trace of her clothes. Her heart was beating fast because of the panic she was feeling. _What am I going to do?! How can I get out of here without anything to wear?!_

Marinette’s cheeks became wet from her tears. She was hopeless since she knew no one would help her. She sat on the floor and cried. _I’m so sick of this school. I wish I can just disappear right now._

Meanwhile, Luka was on his way back to the boy’s locker room. He had accidentally left his French literature textbook there. On his way, he spotted Kim and Sabrina in front of the girl’s locker room, looking very out of breath.

“Marinette is going to get what she deserves.” Luka overheard Kim say.

“Oh boy, I wish I could see Marinette’s reaction,” Sabrina added.

In hearing Marinette’s name, Luka became anxious.

“Hey guys."

Sabrina and Kim jumped in surprise as soon as Luka spoke.

"Sabrina, Kim. What are you guys up to? Why aren’t you guys inside the cafeteria?” Luka questioned, without trying to question them about Marinette right away.

“We’re getting revenge on that Marinette girl.” Sabrina smirked.

“That’s right. We’re doing it for Lila. The girl is going to get what she deserves,” Kim added.

Luka held onto Kim’s shoulders tightly, becoming angry. “Revenge? _What did you guys do?_ ”

Kim was shocked at Luka’s sudden outburst and frankly, a little intimated right now by the angry teal-haired musician. Sabrina also looked uncomfortable. Kim tried to calmly explain. “While Marinette was taking a shower, Sabrina and I took all of her clothes."

"You guys what?!"

Sabrina pointed towards the direction of the locker room. "Right now, she should still be inside."

Luka was just astonished and disgusted. “How can you two do such a thing to someone as _kind and sweet_ as Marinette!? Are you guys out of your MINDS?!” Luka roared. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How would someone in their right minds, do something so cruel to her?

 _"Sweet and kind?_ You don't know her, what are you saying?" Kim retorted.

“That’s because that loner girl was being VERY RUDE to Chloe and Lila. We can’t let her get away with it!” Sabrina remarked.

Luka refused to believe what they were saying. His fists curled. Yes, he barely knew Marinette besides the few interactions they had. But Luka felt like he was very good at reading people. He felt in his heart that Marinette was not the type of person Kim and Sabrina claimed her to be. “I-I can’t believe you two. You two are _bullies._ This isn’t right at all, no matter what. Now excuse me.”

Luka shoved Kim and Sabrina aside, but not before snatching Marinette’s clothes out of Kim’s grip. With her clothes in his hands, he bolted to the girl’s locker room. The only thing that was on his mind was to help Marinette.

Luka slowly walked towards the girl’s locker room, trying not to be loud. At the entrance, he stuck out his ear to listen if anyone was inside. Luka heard crying and sniffles, and he knew they belonged to Marinette. His heart broke at hearing the girl cry, and at the same time was extremely pissed off that something like this was happening to Marinette. Luka called for her. “Marinette?”

The crying went to a halt and silence followed for a few moments.

“Marinette, it’s me, Luka. I heard about what happened. I’m here to help you. Are you doing okay?” Luka spoke from the entrance.

“This is so embarrassing…” Marinette managed to say without crying more. “All of my clothes got taken. I don’t have anything to wear. I’m only wearing a towel right now,” she stammered. Marinette truly wanted to crawl inside a whole. Now Luka has found Marinette, and she was ashamed to meet Luka again this way.

“Marinette, I want to help you. I got your clothes back. Here, I’m going to lay it by the entrance. I’ll wait for you outside.”

As promised, all of her clothes were placed neatly on the floor near the entrance. Luka walked away and waited outside of the locker rooms. Marinette was relieved to see her clothes again. She was getting cold in her towel. She took it and changed back into her clothes. _I’ve learned my lesson. I’m going to lock everything for now on every time I take a shower._

Marinette poked her head out of the girl’s locker room and saw Luka waiting for her. She gathered her courage and walked towards Luka. She poked him on his shoulder. Luka quickly spun 180 degrees and faced Marinette.

“Hey Luka.”

“Marinette. Are you okay? I was really worried about you.”

“I just wanted to say thank you… thank you for helping me.”

“Of course, Marinette.” Luka pulled Marinette into a hug. This action surprised Marinette, but she returned the hug. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cafeteria, the students were having their own conversations. Kim and Sabrina walked into the cafeteria, finally joined everyone at their table.

“What took you two so long?” Chloe questioned.

“Luka busted our plan with Marinette. I don’t know what has gotten into him.” Kim complained loudly enough for Adrien to hear.

Adrien, who was sitting next to Chloe (not by choice), heard Kim’s complaint. At the mention of Marinette, Adrien snapped his attention quickly towards Kim. “What are you talking about? What happened to Marinette?” Adrien asked as discreetly as possible to not gather any unnecessary attention.

Luckily for Adrien, most other people were having their own conversations, so they paid no attention to Adrien’s question. Nino who was sitting on the other side of Adrien, was too busy chatting it up with Alya. Only Chloe, Sabrina, Lila, and Kim was paying attention to Adrien. Kim and Sabrina explained what they did to Marinette. The cruel prank and how it was for Lila’s sake. As they told Adrien, Adrien squeezed his own thigh to refrain himself from shouting.

“Look guys, I don’t know if you guys should’ve done that. You guys clearly went too far.” Adrien commented, trying his best to hide his annoyance and sudden anger. Adrien could already envision how panicked and upset Marinette must have been. He also felt irritation at the mention of Luka.

Sabrina, Kim, and Chloe were speechless. They did not expect this out of Adrien. For the longest time, they thought that he hated her and wanted nothing to do with her. Lila, meanwhile, had a few things to say. “Adrien, this is Marinette we are talking about. She’s horrible. Don’t you remember the things Marinette did to me?!”

Adrien held the urge to roll his eyes. He knew they were all lies, but people, of course, chose to believe Lila because she was an extremely good liar. Adrien knew enough about Marinette that Marinette would never to the things Lila said she did.

“Whatever Marinette has ‘done’ to you, this is still wrong. It’s just being mean.”

Kim, Chloe, Sabrina, and Lila all looked at Adrien, stunned.

“What’s happening Adrien? You good bro? You sound upset.” Nino mentioned when he overheard Adrien’s scolding.

“I’m going to be right back. I just realized I need to grab something from my locker.” Adrien used the excuse to leave the table.

Lila’s shock turned into annoyance. _I’m going to make Marinette pay for this._

Adrien walked to the girl’s locker room, just to make sure she was okay. He dropped the book from his hand when he saw Luka and Marinette were intimately hugging. He was stuck to the ground as he watched them from the distance. He saw Marinette’s wet but blushing cheeks and observed Luka who had a face of endearment towards the bluenette. It was clear to Adrien that Luka had a thing for Marinette, and that Marinette was very comfortable around Luka.

Adrien hid somewhere, to listen to Luka and Marinette’s conversation. _Why the hell am I eavesdropping on them?_ Adrien’s feet were glued onto the floor, not wanting to talk away.

“Do you want to grab some food?” Luka asked, after releasing Marinette from the hug.

“I already have my own lunch, but I could share mines with you.”

“That’s very nice of you. Thank you, Marinette.”

With not much time left before lunch was going to end, they sat at a bench nearby. Adrien never left his spot.

Luka cleared his throat before speaking. “Marinette, what happened? You never texted me back this morning. I don’t want to admit this, but I was worried. I was starting to think you didn’t want me in this school,” Luka said calmly. Luka tried give a small smile to conceal his insecurity.

Marinette furiously shook her head. “No! It’s not like that _at all!_ My phone died, so I never saw your text, I swear. But I admit, I saw you at school today.”

“But then... why did you ignore me? Why didn't say hi to me? I was looking for you.”

“I didn’t want to ignore you on purpose. The truth is, I was afraid of facing you at school. You only know me outside of school. At school, I’m just a friendless loser that no one likes. I didn’t want you to see that part of me. I just wanted you to see me as a normal girl. I didn't want you to see me as this weirdo. I didn't want you to view me like how everyone sees me here. I only wanted you to see the side of me that you got to see outside of class.”

Luka, feeling slightly hurt at her words, then asked her “Marinette, what are you afraid of? Did you think I was that type of guy? To judge you like that? No Marinette, even now, I see you as a brave, talented, and an amazing girl. I don't care what anybody else thinks. I could even get all of the stupid kids in this school to change their minds. I’ll show everyone how great of a girl Marinette Dupain-Cheng really is,” he confessed.

As Adrien overheard their conversation, he kept telling himself he should not eavesdrop on the conversation. But something drew him to the desire of hearing their entire conversation. _Is Luka confessing to Marinette right now?_

“Luka…”

“You know why I’m actually here? I’m here because of you, Marinette.” Luka confidently looked at Marinette, before staring up at the sky.

Marinette stopped breathing for a second, not able to look at Luka. “Really? Because, of me?”

Luka turned Marinette to face him. He put his hands on her shoulder. "You're an extraordinary girl, clear as a musical note, as sincere as a melody, you've been a song in my head since the first time we saw each other."

Marinette was not able to control her uncontrollable heart that was beating so fast. Her cheeks were as red as a tomato. Marinette was speechless but touched at Luka’s confession. Marinette reached out and held Luka's hand. She tightly shut her eyes in preparation, and then she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. It was Luka's time to blush. 

“Thank you, Luka. I’m so grateful for you. You are the only friend I have and you have been nothing but amazing. I’m scared that if you hang around me, people are going to talk about you. People are going to question you. I don’t know if you should be seen around me here. I’m scared of ruining your reputation. You already have so many friends and so many people who like you here. I don’t want to mess that up, Luka.”

Luka squeezed Marinette’s hand more tightly. “Marinette, I don’t give a fuck about what anyone says. I really don’t. As I said, I transferred to this school so I can spend more time with you. I just care about being there for _you._ That’s all.”

Luka’s statement hit Adrien like a ton of bricks. He became jealous of Luka. While Luka didn’t care about what anyone said about him, Adrien placed so much importance on people’s opinions of him. Adrien couldn’t even defend Marinette for the past years, because he was afraid of what people were going to say about him. Not to also mention his ridiculous grudge against Marinette. And now Adrien is hating himself for it _more than ever._

Adrien was dreading the thought of Luka and Marinette together, despite feeling sorry for Marinette. Adrien was especially bothered by how much the possibility of them becoming a couple was bothering _him._

When Adrien received a text from Nino asking where he was, Adrien took that as a cue to leave the two.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song: I Like Me Better - Lauv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title of the story. It was formerly 'The Melody in My Heart'. It is now 'Because You're My Melody'. I'm going to keep the new title permanently and delete the 'formerly' portion of the story title in a week.

Marinette and Luka agreed to meet after their class. After their heavy conversation during lunch, Marinette felt nervous to see Luka again. Although Luka told her that he didn’t care what anyone thought about Marinette, she still felt self-conscious. Marinette sat at the bench in front of the school, tapping her feet against the floor in anxiousness.

“Hey Marinette!” Luka called out.

Marinette spun her head, and her face fell when she saw that he wasn’t alone. Luka was with Juleka, Rose, Ivan, and Mylene. She turned her head back, pretending like she was on her phone. _What is Luka trying to do? I thought we were supposed to meet just the two of us._

Marinette thought about her past interactions with Juleka, Rose, Ivan, and Mylene. She never talked to them except during class assignments. They were never particularly mean to her, but she knew her reputation. No one liked her, or thought she was too shy. As negative thoughts started to creep in her head, Marinette started to get upset at Luka. _Why didn’t he tell me he would bring other people? I would have said no. How do I get out of this? Should I just try to be myself and get them to like me? But what if they don’t? Am I better off not even trying?_

“Hello Marinette. It’s nice to finally get to talk to you outside of class!” Rose exclaimed as she gave Marinette a big hug. Marinette was at first surprised but quickly reciprocated to her hug.

“I-It’s nice to get to talk to you too, Rose.”

Juleka waved at the bluenette. “Hey Marinette. You probably know by now, but Luka is my brother. Luka won’t stop talking about you and-“

Luka elbowed his sister “Hey, don’t embarrass me here,” Luka murmured.

Ivan gave Marinette a fist bump. “The name is Ivan.”

Mylene gave Marinette a wave. “I’m Mylene!”

Marinette was still shy, but she became excited in meeting her classmates. Her anger quickly disappeared and was replaced with an appreciation for Luka. Luka was sweet enough to introduce his friends to Marinette, which did not go unnoticed by Marinette. She knew that if these were Luka’s friends then they had to be great people. “H-hi, everyone. My name is Marinette.” Well, of course, Luka probably had already told her, but she thought she should introduce herself anyways.

Luka sat next to Marinette on the bench. “Marinette, what do you want to do? We’ve been arguing about where to go after school. We normally would do band practice, but we decided on doing some team bonding to bring up the band’s morale, you know?”

Marinette rested her chin on her thumb and index finger, brainstorming on possible hang out places. “How about going to the arcade at the mall?”

“I’m down,” Juleka approved right away.

“I’m all for it,” Ivan added.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Luka got off the bench and extended a hand to Marinette, who was still sitting at the bench. “Well, guess we've reached a consensus, Let’s go then.”

Marinette took Luka’s head and gave him a nod.

* * *

The whole hang was at the arcade, having as much fun as a group of teenagers can have at the arcade. After playing a few games, they hovered over by the majestic claw machine that had an abundant amount of cute stuffed animals. Ivan was the first to try the claw machine, as he wanted to impress his girlfriend Mylene.

“GOD DANG THIS MACHINE! THIS MACHINE IS RIGGED. RIGGED I TELL YOU!” Ivan fumed after he failed to secure a plush for the fourth time. Mylene really wanted the Stitch doll, and Ivan didn’t want to disappoint her.

“It’s okay, Ivan. I don’t need the Stich doll. You did your best,” Mylene assured him.

Ivan kicked the claw machine. “I HATE THIS MACHINE!”

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh. She thought Ivan’s frustrations were hilarious.

“I see Marinette as a sense of humor,” Juleka stated with a smirk.

Mylene laughed along with Marinette. “Ivan is always like this. He just doesn’t like it when things don’t go his way.”

The whole gang continued to laugh and enjoy themselves. Marinette was happy that she was finally making new friends. She longed to have friends again. She glanced at Luka, giving him another smile. She was truly grateful for him.

Lila, Alix, Kim, Adrien, and Nino were all hanging out at the mall before they decided to enter the arcade to play a few rounds of pool. They spotted Kitty Section at the same time. They all immediately went over to the Kitty Section gang to greet them all. As they greeted them, they were caught in a surprise to see Marinette with them. Marinette quickly became uncomfortable when her other classmates approached them. She knew they did not like her. She looked away, trying to avoid their gazes. They didn’t say anything to Marinette, as they knew that Adrien and Lila did not like Marinette. They instead ignored her and greeted the rest of the Kitty Section. Kim especially looked away in shame, remembering what he did to Marinette.

Luka frowned, noticing that they ignored Marinette. He looked over towards Marinette and saw her looking very timid. Meanwhile, Lila just stared daggers at Marinette. _What is SHE doing with them? And with Luka?!_

Adrien glanced at Luka and Marinette. He first noticed that they were standing next to each other.

Juleka, being as careful as possible during her turn at the claw machine, also failed at securing a stuffed pig plush for Rose. “Man, I give up. This is impossible.”

Rose pouted but nodded in understanding.

“Hey bro, why don’t you try?” Juleka suggested.

Luka shrugged, not thinking much about it. Luka inserted a dollar into the claw machine before asking Marinette, “Marinette, what would you like?”

Marinette was touched at Luka’s offer. “You really don’t have to! I don’t want you to waste your money on me.”

Luka grinned. “I insist. I don’t know if I’m any good at this. It’s my first time. But if I do manage to get something, I want to give it to you.”

Juleka widened her eyes and glanced at Rose. Rose smiled, already forming her ship. _Oh, so my brother has a crush on a certain bluenette here._

Marinette melted at Luka’s words. “Thank you Luka. That’s very nice of you.”

I um…” Marinette scanned the claw machine, analyzing all of the cute stuffed plushies on the machine. Marinette pointed at the ladybug. “I like the ladybug plush over there.”

“A ladybug it is, then.”

Luka with a lot of confidence took on the claw machine challenge. At the end of the first attempt, he was not able to get anything.

“Luka, I suggest you give up now bro. This shit is rigged.”

Luka shook his head. “No, let me try again.” Luka was _determined_ to put that ladybug plush in Marinette’s hands. He wanted to impress her.

After another three attempts with no prize for Marinette, Luka sulked in shame. “I think this machine is broken.”

“THAT’S WHAT I BEEN SAYING!” Ivan raged.

Marinette gave a light-hearted giggle. “No worries Luka, these machines very tricky. Let me try.”

At Marinette’s first attempt, everyone was carefully watching Marinette. Even her classmates were watching her from a distance. Marinette clearly felt the pressure, but she was good at these kinds of games. Luka put his hand on Marinette’s shoulders and gave her encouragement. “You got this Marinette.”

Miraculously with Luka’s encouragement, Marinette was able to get the claw onto the teddy bear with a guitar. All her new friends surrounded her, impressed, and surprised at Marinette’s skills with the machine. Luka was especially the most shocked, as it only took Marinette just one try.

“Oh my god, Marinette did it!” Rose cheered.

“Damn, Marinette got some skills.” Juleka commented.

"Wow, you're so cool Marinette!" Mylene gasped.

“WHAT. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!” Ivan shouted in shock.

"Impressive," Alix added. She never spoke to Marinette before, but she has to give credit where credit's due.

Lila huffed, refusing to give Marinette any praise or acknowledgement.

“Wow, you’re amazing, Marinette.” Luka breathed, looking at the now blushing Marinette. Marinette shyly gave the teddy bear to Luka.

"Marinette! You have to help ME get a plush next!" Rose exclaimed.

"Same here." Mylene added.

"Marinette, YOU MUST TEACH ME HOW YOU DEFEATED THE DANG MACHINE." Ivan begged.

“What? I can’t accept this! You’re the one who was supposed to take home something,” Luka chuckled.

“I want you to have it. It fits you much better. Look, the teddy bear even has a guitar. Luka, I want to thank you for taking me here today.”

“Awwww! That’s sooo sweet of you, Marinette!” Mylene squealed.

Juleka hit Luka in the shoulder. “Just keep it bro.”

Adrien tried his best to suppress his jealously when he saw Marinette giving Luka a gift. He knew he had no right to be jealous. But he couldn’t help it. Adrien dreaded seeing the two together. Adrien felt especially threatened by Luka because Luka wasn’t just an average guy. Luka was a handsome and talented, which made him Adrien’s rival in his mind.

Meanwhile, Lila was fuming with jealously, seeing Luka and Marinette _together._ Lila had previously asked Luka to hang out with her today after school. Luka told her that he was busy. _THIS is why he was busy?_ Lila continued to observe Luka and Marinette’s interactions. Luka clearly gazed at Marinette with admiration in his eyes. Lila’s blood began to boil. _Is Luka and that ugly girl going out? What the hell is their relationship? How is that loner girl just going to steal Luka away from me?_

While Luka was suddenly preoccupied with Kim and Alix, Adrien took the chance to talk to Marinette.

“Hey, Marinette."

Marinette jolted, unexpected to have Adrien talk to her. "Oh. Hey, Adrien."

"I saw what you did there, Marinette. I thought you were pretty cool. You definitely impressed me. I’m not as skilled as you when it comes to games, after all. I definitely remember how good you were with games.” Adrien nervously chuckled. Adrien stared at Marinette while he was up close in front of her. He noticed her bare features. He thought she looked just as beautiful without the makeup. _Why didn’t I see this in Marinette before?_

 _”_ Oh uh…. Thanks, Adrien. It was nothing special really.”

“Nah, you’re just being humble, Marinette. You were always a skilled gamer girl. I remember when you always beat me in video games... Especially Ultimate Mecha Strike I and II.”

Marinette smiled at the fact that Adrien remembered their past. “You know, I’m pretty skilled in Ultimate Mecha Strike III also.”

“Wow, I haven’t played the third game yet… I guess.. you should introduce the game to me sometime!”

Marinette did a double-take, almost not believing what Adrien was saying. He was suggesting they hang out? Like friends? After all that happened between them?

“Oh, just so I can beat you in another game?” Marinette joked.

“Ha! I like to see you try. I bet if I practiced, I could beat you in no time.” Adrien smirked.

Marinette who quickly adapted to the situation, responded, “We’ll see about that.”

Marinette started to get excited about rekindling with her old friend. She was lucky because her former friend finally wanted to talk with her again.

Adrien was pleasantly surprised that he was talking to Marinette like they were friends again. She didn’t even seem to remember the mean things Adrien had done to her, or how he ignored her after his mother’s death. Marinette was not the type to hold a grudge. Marinette was the most forgiving person. Adrien knew this, and Marinette's friendliness towards him confirmed it all. This made Adrien admire Marinette even more. _Marinette is so kind._

With this new realization, Adrien was more determined than ever to get close to Marinette, like before. Before they knew it, they began a deeper conversation about their past.

Without anyone realizing, Luka was secretly observing Marinette and Adrien’s interaction. Luka watched Marinette become more comfortable with Adrien. He didn’t like what he was witnessing. Of course, he wanted Marinette to grow and have more friends. Luka wanted Marinette to be happy, after all. But the fact that Marinette was talking to a guy like _Adrien_ made Luka extremely uncomfortable.

_What was this feeling? Jealously?_

Luka walked up to Marinette and Adrien to unconsciously intervene in their conversation. He ruffled Marinette’s hair and then wrapped his arm around Marinette’s shoulder, causing looks from both Marinette and Adrien. Adrien glared at Luka as he saw what Luka was doing. Adrien knew Luka was trying to- he was trying to establish his standing his Marinette.

_This isn’t fair. Who does Luka think he is? Marinette and Luka barely knew each other not too long ago. Marinette and I have more history._

Marinette’s cheeks flamed up and she felt her heart rate go up. Luka never put his arms around her until now, but Marinette knew she liked Luka’s arm around her.

* * *

After they hanged out at the mall, they all went over to Luka and Juleka’s boathouse. While Ivan, Mylene, Rose, and Juleka was relaxing at the top of the boat, Luka brought Marinette over to his room.

Marinette, who was in Luka’s room the first time, fiddled with her hands. She was feeling very nervous since it was her first time in a boy’s room. Marinette scanned around Luka’s room, before her interest peaked at the Jagged Stone display Luka had up on his wall.

“Oh my god, are those the limited-edition Jagged Stone guitar picks? Marinette glowed.

Luka nodded. “Mhm. I’m a big fan. So I see you are a big fan too?”

“Yes! I love his music! I even designed some Jagged Stone graphic t-shirts for myself too.”

Luka opened Marinette’s hands and placed the guitar pick on her hands. “Here, you can have it. Since I see you’re such a big fan.”

Marinette gasped. “But Luka, how can I accept this? Isn’t this rare?”

“I don’t mind. I had it for a while now, and it gave me the happiness that it did. Now I want to pass it on to you. That’s final.”

Marinette’s heart swelled up at his gift. “T-thank you so much. I’m going to treasure this forever.”

“It’s just a guitar pick, Marinette.” Luka said, although he was hiding at how happy he was to hear Marinette’s words.

That night after Marinette got home, she spent an hour turning the guitar pick into a necklace. She didn’t want to lose the pick, so she decided she would wear it every day on her neck. It was gift from Luka, which she valued.

After today, it further confirmed of Marinette's admiration for Luka. Luka was nice enough to introduce her to a bunch of his friends. Because of Luka, Marinette finally felt more confident in making friends herself. Mylene, Juleka, Ivan, Rose, and Adrien. So many people she talked to today! She forgot what it was like to be around friends. It was a good feeling. And it was all thanks to Luka. She was beyond grateful. 

She felt slowly more and more attracted to Luka every time they spent time together. Despite this, Marinette didn’t want to jump to conclusions about Luka’s feelings for Marinette. Marinette knew that Luka was a nice guy. Heck, he is nice to everyone. Marinette didn’t want to leave herself heartbroken because she took Luka’s actions towards her in the wrong way. After all, why would Luka like a girl like Marinette? Marinette was shy and introverted. She didn't consider herself to be pretty. _Luka's type is probably a super cool, super hot, and super talented girl. He wouldn't like a girl like me._

Oh how wrong Marinette was.


End file.
